


A Christmas Tale

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr ask- who peeks at their presents early and tries to hide the evidence and who actually loves the anticipation and wondering? + whoever you want!





	A Christmas Tale

Twas a few nights before Christmas and all through Statesman HQ. Not a creature was stirring, except for two mice. These two mice had names. They were Tequila and Ginger.  
These two mischievous mice had a plan. A plan to find out what was under the tree.  
“Come on Ginger. You need to pick up the pace or we’ll get caught.” Tequila said to his partner in crime.  
“I’m trying. You know I’m not used to all this sneaking around.” Ginger replied.  
It was dark in the office and no one else was there. It was late enough even the janitors had left, but the security were still making their rounds. The tree that was their goal was all the way across rows of cubical. So they had to dodge the complacent guard who was in the room.  
As Ginger passed a fairly festive cubical she accidentally brushed the decorations making bells on it ring slightly and fall to the ground.  
“Shit!” Tequila cursed under his breath. He looked back to Ginger in disbelief. All she did was shrug in apology.  
“Huh?” Said the guard who quickly closed in on their location  
Thinking quickly, Tequila grabs Ginger and rushes across the floor towards another row of cubicals. The action could closely resemble escorting someone through gunfire.  
They found refuge in a cubical that was not ten feet from the tree where all the agents presents were held. The guard passed so close to ginger that she could see the laces of his shoes, even in the darkened room.  
“Huh, shaudy tape I guess.” The guard said as he picked up the decoration and placed it on the desk nearby.  
Tequila and Ginger finally relaxed as they herd the guard walked to the door and close it.  
“Finally.” Tequila sighs.  
“Sorry about that Tequila.” Ginger said as she stood up.  
“Its fine darlin, like you said you’re not used to this stuff.” Tequila said as he patted her on the back.  
As they approached the tree, both of them lit up like the Christmas tree their were walking up to. They were standing in anticipation to see what the presents had inside.  
The two agents sat down and picked out the presents that were theirs.  
“And I think that skinny one is yours Tequila.” Ginger said as she sat down with her pile.  
“Thanks Ging.” The young man said as he reached for the present. “Now remember, we have to carefully peal back the tape so that it will still look like it hasn’t been opened yet.” Tequila instructed.  
“Like this?” Ginger said as she slowly used her nail to pick at the tape.  
“Ya know it ain’t very lady like to peak at things before they are supposed to be opened.” Said a deep southern voice from behind the two agents. They slowly turned around and looked up to see Champ wearing his traditional Santa outfit and Whiskey in his normal clothes with his hands on his hips.  
The two agents froze, blood draining from their faces. They knew they were in trouble this time.


End file.
